A Loud and a Goddess
by BrokenLoud
Summary: What happens if Lincoln doesn't go to Lynn's Game? What if he tries to leave Royal Woods but is convince to join some lady at her home for a while? Should Lincoln give his family his forgiveness only time will tell.
1. When Hestia met a Rabbit

**Author's Notes:** **Because everyone loves 'No Such Luck' Chapters/Stories.** ** _Anywho this is a what if scenario of what happens after Lincoln is out of the house for at least 2 and a half days. In this scenario Lincoln doesn't go to Lynn's game instead he just wanders around Royal Woods._**

 **Ship: Lincoln x Hestia.**

 ** _Enjoy_**. **_I do not own The Loud House nor Danmachi/Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?_**

Lincoln was laying down on the grass in his pajamas. He was looking at the sky as he hears the birds tweeting as he looks at the backdoor seeing his breakfast coming out a bit too fast as it hit a loose floorboard that his father never fixed as it flipped over as the contents of the bowl happened to fall out the bowl as the milk gets mixed with the dirt and the cereal fall around as the bowl shattered to pieces. _'Great no food and this was because Dad never kept his promised of fixing that floorboard.'_ He looks at the ruined breakfast as he sits up.

He walked towards the backdoor as he listens in on the conversation as he hears his family talking about going to the beach after Junior's game. He walked back to Charles doghouse and sighed to himself. _'I regret what I did and I told the truth as well. They didn't believe me. What will I have to do so they can let me back in?'_ He closes his eyes then gets a idea. "I may need to take a good walk around the city. I want to clear my head and maybe I might find out on how I can fix this."

Once the door opened to the front of the house as the Loud family minus one heads straight to Vanzilla forgetting to lock the front door. As the van began to start as it reverses backwards and then put in drive as they head towards the ballpark.

 _'Perfect and I'm gonna burn.'_ Lincoln however heads towards the front of the house as he runs on the burning driveway/sidewalk as he hops left and right already feeling the pain on his feet. He goes to the front of the house as he goes up the stairs towards the door walking on the porch. He gently opens the door as he pushes it open slowly. He walks inside as he quickly goes up the stairs and towards the bathroom as he takes a long well deserved shower and after drying himself off he brushes his teeth slowly not fast like his sporty sister did as their mother told Lynn not to brush hard unless she wants her gums to bleed. He heads up the attic ignoring the pets growling at him. He searches for something other than his sleepwear to wear. He finds a outfit on a box that says _'Leni's fashion clothes.'_ as he opens it tossing dresses aside as he finds a white shirt and black pants with some red socks. He changes in the attic as he puts on the new shirt and pants. He puts on the socks then finds his old shoes that still fit him. They are black mixed with red and white with gray chains near the _'S'_ logo. "Perfect fit and now time to get some food in me and snacks I might need."

He goes down the stairs going from the attic to the hallway as he sees the pets growling at him well charles and their cat. "Go on and try it. I got nothing left to lose." He walked forward as Charles runs towards him as he opens the bathroom door with the other pets following Charles. Lincoln stepsides them as he closes the door keeping them in the bathroom.

"Now that is out of the way." He heads downstairs as he opens the fridge as he grabbed some container of sealed food. He opens it seeing that it is four slices of cheese pizza that had a note on it. "Bottoms up." He said to himself as he grabbed two slices and eats them at the same time left then right. After that he does the same to the other two slices as he puts the container in the sink.

He grabbed some bottles of water as he puts them on the couter then closes the fridge door shut. He sees his backpack being used as a supply bag as he emptys it out as he puts the bottle of water in the bag's second zipper then zips it shut.

He grabbed some muffins as he puts them in the first section of the backpack as he opens one of the as he tossed the plastic aside and then the wrapper in the trash. He starts to chew on his snack as he exits the house with backpack in hand as he puts it on his back and closes the front door shut. He walked from the front porch down the stairs as he walked on the sidewalk taking a long walk around Royal Woods.

He goes to the park to relaxed under a tree taking out a bottle of water drinking some of it then closing it shut. He finished the muffin from eariler as he opens another one as he got it out. He tossed the wrapper and the plastic to a trash can next to him. He tossed some of the muffin to feed the birds. "I feel so relaxed." He looked down. "Still if they don't wish to forgive me then maybe I should just leave."

He gets up as he walked out of the park as he accidentally bumped into a young girl that is a inch taller than him. He falls forward as she falls next to him. He gets up as he helps the girl up. "Sorry Miss I wasn't watching where I was going." He gets a good look at this girl. Her eyes were like the blue sky and her black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs. Her hair is tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments. Although she seems to be wearing a brown coat. "It's fine I was just on my way home. Tell me who you are."

"I'm Lincoln. Just Lincoln." He offers her his hand to shake. She shakes his hand. "I'm Hestia." She spoke as she looks at him. _'Hestia as in the Goddess of architecture? Nah maybe her parents just like greek mythology.'_

"I've seen what they have done to such a nice person like you." She spoke as he looked at her. "What they did is illegal and they could be away for the min of about 20 years."

Lincoln's life came crashing down as he looked at Hestia. He felt worried for his family. ' _I shouldn't have done that. Now they'll be in trouble.'_ He looked at Hestia. "Please Hestia don't let the Police know about this." He wanted them to feel pain but not separating the family up pain.

"You look like you were planning on running away." She spoke. "How about you join me? You could stay with me as much as you like but I want you to know that if they come searching for you if you forgive them then go back home with them." She spoke calmly. "If not then maybe you can be with me we'd be like a family sorta."

He had so many thoughts running threw his head. _'I should take it just for one day maybe I might get to know her better.'_ He nods to her as she leads him to a house almost as big as his home as she leads him inside. She thinks to herself _'Such a cute boy. He's like a rabbit a cute one at best. I might enjoy his company.'_


	2. Return and a Treat

**Author Not** **es: _Now we will follow the Point of View of the Loud Family._**

"The Royal Wood squirrels have lost the game in the last inning 10-4. Better luck next time Squirrels." The announcer spoke as people being to leave the small Stadium with the opposite team celebrsting with their newly won trophy.

As the different members of squirrels baseball team go to their respective families. Lynn Jr was angry that she lost the game at first she was going to assume stinkcoln was at the game but while she was pitching during the fifth inning she never saw him there.

As she walked towards her family minus one as she was being cheered up by dad saying _"You'll get them next time Junior."_ As they decide instead of going to the beach as they planned instesd they decide to get some burgers and head home.

One by one the sisters entered Vanzilla with Lynn Sr and Rita going to the driver and passenger side. He turns the key as the engine started up as he drives to the Burping Burger drive-thru. One at a time their daughters tell either Mom or Dad what they want to eat.

After they ordered as they move up in the drive-thru as he pays for the meal with at least a fifty dollar bill and a ten dollar bill. He gives the girls the bags to hold onto as he puts the bag with their drinks on the floor. He gets their change and goes home.

Later as they arrive home they all exit the veichle with Lynn Sr. carrying the bags with their drinks. Lori and Luna csrried the bags with their food. The door to the loud house was opened. The family runs inside Lori and Luna tossing the bags of food on the couch. Mostly likely going to be messy.

The daughters minus Lilly goes to their rooms to check to see if anything important was stolen. Everything is there but one person Lincoln is gone. Soon they call the police to notify them that their son is missing.

 **(Back with Lincoln and Hestia.)**

Lincoln is on the couch across from Hestia who was listening to his story about his family. He told her about the fun times they had and the stupid fights that had to be resolve by either him, the parents or the so called 'sister fight protocol.' She was interested in his story and was so far feeling bad for the kid. Sure he screws up when he tries to help out but shouldn't the oldest ones be helping the younger ones in that department.

She got up from the couch as she goes to the kitchen as she grabbed two small bags as she gives him one. "I thought you might be hungry so I had some leftover snacks from my part time job making snacks and selling them."

Lincoln looked at the bag as he opened it showing a cooked potato sprinkled with salt. "Thank you Hestia." He prays before the meal. He felt calm as he and her take a bite out of it munching on the taste. There was somethibg else in the snack it was crunchy and almost sweet.


	3. Status and Sorrow

**_Author Notes: Short Chapter and yes the Angeloid Chapter is different because I thought to myself make a change to it._**

As the Loud Family gave the information to the Police but lied to them on why he was home alone.

The Loud family soon enter Vanzilla as they search for Lincoln. His sisters and parents calling his name.

 ** _Back with Lincoln and Hestia_**

Lincoln was helping Hestia wash some plates and cups. He felt relaxed as he looked at Hestia. "Hestia do you mind if I sleep on the couch for tonight. I need to do some thinking before I decide to go back to my family." He puts the plates in a cabinet.

She nods at him. "Sure Lincoln take as long as you like. There's a spare blanket on the couch in case you get cold tonight." She puts the cups in the same cabinet that Lincoln put the plates in. He walked towards the couch as he yawns and falls asleep.

(Hestia Point of View)

I began thinking to myself as he sleeps. _'Sleep little Rabbit. You remind me of **him** , if he was still living he would help you be more of a man.'_ I watch Lincoln sleep as I walk towards him. I grabbed some paper and a needle. I remove his shirt as I poke my left finger near my thumb as I slowly concentrate creating a symbol. It forms my emblem onto his back as I smile putting the paper onto his back. I put his shirt back onto him. I look at his status.

 _Strength-H (280)_

 _Endurance-E (555)_

 _Dexterity-E (525)_

 _Agility-D (654)_

 _Magic-F (428)_

'Not bad for someone that lived in a family with ten girls and a set of parents. Hang on there's something underneath this but I can't seem to read it out. Must be something or possibly a mistake on my part hopefully he doesn't start saying speaking like a cat. Although he will sound cute.' I shake my head as I look at him. 'I give you my blessing Lincoln Loud.' I put the paper away as I head to my room as I yawn and lay on my bed hugging a small plush of **_him_**. "Sleep little rabbit."

 ** _(Back with the Loud Family)_**

Each member of the family feels guilty for what they have done. Lynn Jr lays on her bed hugging her pillow as tears fall from her eyes. "Lincoln when we find you I'm going to apologize for everything. I'm no winner just a sore loser." She closes her eyes as she sleeps quietly.


	4. Reading a tale and Selling Treats

**_Author Notes: Somewhat back to writing after taking a short break._**

Lincoln awoke on the couch in Hestia house. He gets onto his feet as he stretches popping a few bones. He hums to himself as he sees a note on the table next to him.

 _'Lincoln, I went to work at a food stand. See you soon. Signed Hestia.'_ As he was finished reading the note, he noticed a book on the floor as he picks it up. _'Well I guess I'll read for a while.'_ He picks the book up as he begins to read the book.

 **Back with the Loud House**

Lynn Sr and Rita were begining worry hoping to have their son safe and sound. As the family drove in Vanzilla searching for Lincoln all over Royal Woods. Lori checked her job at Gus Game n' Grub to see if he is there. As the siblings all began to search for their brother. They then tried the mall and searched for him in that comic book store he goes to. Each search ended up a failure. As Lynn Sr begins to drive home after a long two hours.

One Loud seems to know where Lincoln is. The genius of the family Lisa as she pulled out from her pocket a modified phone as she quickly uses the map on the phone as she locates her brother in a old Church near the end of Royal Woods as she begins to tell her sister units and parental units on the location of where the older sibling unit is at.

As fate had other plans as Vanzilla stops entirely as Lynn Sr. in your checked the fuel gauge and noticed that they were already on empty. As their vehicle stopped at their street

 **(Back with Lincoln.)** Lincoln began reading the book titled _'Argonaut'_ as he begins reading the tale. Normally the story would be simple a monster in need of defeating, a hero rises to fight the monster, monster is beaten and the hero finds love. No not this story he begins to find it really interesting the hero is sorta like a joker that is amusing and he wants to be a hero with his half-sister trying to keep him in line. He continues to read it before slowly falling asleep on the couch as the book falls from his hands and hits the floor. The book closes shut as he sleeps.

 **(Back with Hestia)**

 _'Alright I was able to hit at least nearly sixty-two dollars plus I got at least five left over. I should save some of these for Lincoln.'_ She thinks to herself as she puts the money she earned by selling her potato snacks for at least one dollar and seventy-five cents plus a group of people wanted twenty-one orders to go. Luckily she made a couple to sell before working on the big order. She felt happy. _'Lincoln this is up to you. Go back home to your family or stay with me. I'll support your choice.'_ She walks home with a bag of the five potato snacks and her money she made today.

 ** _Author Notes: Working on two chapters for a few stories._**


	5. Returning and Searching

**_Author Notes: New Chapter for Zombie and Spirits along with a request story goes up in a few days._**

As Hestia arrived at home as she walked downstairs towards the living room seeing Lincoln asleep with a book on the floor next to him. She smiled as she puts the bag of money and a small paper bag of her potato snacks on the table beside the couch. She goes to shower in the bathroom as she hums to herself.

Back at the Loud House the family were worried on where their son is. Lisa however was currently sending her drone as she types her Brother's location. She begins to watch as it begins up video fee of her brother's location which is a old church that is barely standing. She begibs to record data on the location.

 _Lincoln's Dream_

 _He awoke in some sort of area where the dirt was brown and the walls are gray as the rushes forward towards a strange dog size frog with a dagger. He stabs the eye as blood comes out of it turning into a small purple crystal. He sees black shadows with pink outline and red eyes coming out of the walls about eight of them. He rushes at them fighting them with his dagger. His body would soon be cover in scars on his arms and chest. He would keep fighting them until he falls to his knees. As blood falls from the side of his face with cuts on his arms. His shirt had cuts all over with his white shirt be drenched in red. He slowly gets back to his feet as he picks up the crystals putting them in his pocket. "Whose ne..." He sees a axe coming down towards him_.

Lincoln awoke as he sits up checking himself for cuts or any blood off of him. He blinks. "It was just a dream." He sighed to himself as he hears footsteps coming. He sees Hestia who is currently walking from the bathroom and walking towards a chair besides the couch. "Ah Miss Hestia. Welcome back. How was your day?"

Hestia who had just finished her shower as she dried herself off with a towel. She put on a white dress shirt, her ribbon in her hair and the petals for her twintails. he smiled as she sees Lincoln who had just noticed her walk in. "My day was a good day. I was able to sell all but a few of my treats the bag is right on the table across from you." She watches as Lincoln put his hand in the bag and pulled out a potato snack. as he starts to slowly eat said snack.

Back at the Loud House the Loud family planned on searching throughout the neighborhood for Lincoln as Rita lead the twins, Leni and lilly who is in her arms. Lynn Sr took Lynn Jr, Luan, and Luna.

 ** _Author Notes: Short chapter I know but I've been busy with life and school. I've been super busy with life and my job plus writer's block so I'm sorry if a few chapters seemed on the rushed side of things._**


	6. Nightmares and Showers

**Author Notes: Been gone for a few months for family reasons and problems with account. Now on with the chapter.**

The sun has set as the moon rises in the starry night sky. The Loud Family returned home without any luck of finding their son. They all decide to print up Fliers of Lincoln so they can put on of Lincoln so they can put on the poles and walls. As Rita and Lynn Sr. called the police telling them that their son 'ran away.'

A few loud sisters begin to work on the fliers as some call their friends to help them find their brother. As the youngest ones fall asleep in their room with Lilly and the twins asleep.

Lisa currently getting information of her drone with Lincoln's tracking device. "Interesting." As she begins to write down Lincoln's location on a piece in her notebook. She has results as she can tell her family units in the morning.

As one by one the Loud Sisters begin to fall asleep slowly falling into sleep with a few having nightmares.

 **(Lynn Jr's Nightmare)**

 **"Hello? Hello?" Lynn walked around the house as she goes down the hallway towards Lincoln's room. She begins to walk down the hall towards Lincoln's room. She doesn't know where the rest of her sisters are at as she opens the door to Lincoln's room to see an empty room. No posters, comics, table heck no bed either all that is there is Lincoln facing the wall.**

 **"Lincoln can you please listen." Lynn Jr spoke. "Listen I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have blamed you for me losing the game. I was able to get to the finals but I lost. I couldn't blame you Lincoln can you forgive me?" Lynn Jr looked at her brother as he slowly stands up to with him looking down. "Lincoln?"**

 **"Why?" He spoke while looking down still with his back turned. "Why do you and the rest of them always blame me?"**

 **"Lincoln I know we can screw up from time to time. The protocol, the sweet spot, getting groceries and now us kicking you out of the house. Lincoln can you forgive me no our family?" Lynn spoke as she was about to put her hands on her brother's shoulder.**

 **She felt a sudden pain on her hands almost if they were on fire from a stove. "Ow Linc..." She couldn't move as Lincoln was drifting away from her. She was able to finally move as she chase after him. "Lincoln wait!"**

 **(Lynn's Nightmare ends)**

Meanwhile back with Lincoln he was training himself with a knife he found. He does a bit of exercise while Hestia is showering. He begins to do push-ups for about five minutes then switches to sit-ups.

Hestia was currently getting out of the shower with her body covered with a towel. "Hey Lincoln showers all yours." She spoke as she begins to get dressed.

As Lincoln finished a set of sit-ups he couldn't feel like someone is watching him. After Hestia was dressed Lincoln thanked her as he showered. _'I wonder how his skills have gotten? Best to check them while he's sleeping.'_ She smiled to herself as she goes to her bed.


	7. Update and Dreams

As Lincoln slept peacefully as Hestia slowly removed Lincoln's shirt to see his back. As she drops a drip of her blood onto his back as she put the paper on his back. She smiled as she sees her symbol on his back. "Huh?"

 _Strength: G (306)_

 _Endurance: D (609)_

 _Dexterity: E (555)_

 _Agility: D (678)_

 _Magic: F (473)_

 _'_ _His stats had increased slowly but it strangely just him training with a knife.'_ She looked at the knife in Lincoln's pocket. She smiled. "Sleep well Lincoln."

 ** _(Lincoln's dream)_**

 **Lincoln awoke in his room his stuff still there.** **He blinks as he looked at his outfit** **which is a short sleeve orange shirt and blue pants but his shoes are different as feels in his front pants left pocket. He blinks as he sees his dragger that he found in Hestia house. He looked at the calendar that says March 14.**

 ** _"_** ** _Today's the day of Lynn's game when she forced me to go._ _"_ He gets up and grabs his musclefish comic as he looked outside his door seeing his sisters going downstairs.**

 ** _"_** ** _Perfect they're leaving._** ** _"_** **He opens the door wide as he walked out of his room.** ** _As he turns around to see Lynn Jr. waiting for him " Hey Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today right?_**"

" ** _Should have done a head count. " He says to himself before responding to Lynn's question. "I've got some important business like reading my new comic." He spoke to her as he knows what she's going to do next._**

 ** _As memory plays out with her holding her baseball bat threateningly at him. " You sure you won't reconsider?" She spoke to him._**

 ** _" Yeah I reconsider." He spoke as he jumps back as Lynn tries to strike him with her bat as he pulls from his pocket his dragger. He looks at Lynn Jr as she charges at him and he rushes at her with dragger in hand. He stepsides her and slices the top part of the bat in two._**

 ** _He smiled before sliding down the stairs and leaping outside in his pajamas. " Huh?" He blinks as he looks at the Loud House before walking away._**

 ** _He sees strange shadows and goblins rushing at him as he begins his attack. As cuts form on his clothing along with blood coming from the side of his head mixing into his white hair. He closes his eyes before finding himself at Hestia's home._**

 ** _He fell into her embrace. " Miss Hestia, I want to"_**

 ** _(Dream Ends)_**

He wakes up as he looks around him. _'I'm still here with Hestia. I should go back to sleep. What in the world was my dream?'_ He closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

His back with Hestia's symbol glowed for a moment.

 ** _Author Notes: To everyone have a Merry Christmas._**


End file.
